Anything For A True Buddy
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: If there was anything Logan knew at that moment, it was that Kendall was his one true friend. There was no denying the bond they shared. They were brothers, maybe not from blood but brothers nonetheless.


**Old story, I know. But ehh... This was one of the last stories I put up on my old account, and I really liked it, though it's kinda confusing. But hopefully you guys will like it too! As most of my stories, expect some Kogie bromance. :)**

* * *

_Logan sighed as he pushed his lunch tray away. His eyes wondered around the cafeteria, loneliness hitting the pit of his stomach. He felt lonely and left out. In a way he felt invisible. Now that his best friend was gone there was no one he could trust. No one accepted him for who he was; a nerdy, geeky, little brat._

"_Well, look who we have here! Hortense Logan Mitchell. What a surprise."_

_Logan bit his lip. He kept his eyes on his hands, which were now shaking with fear. He refused to look up, for he knew that that would only cause him to feel even more pain. Instead, he tried to block away the bully's voice and kept his gaze downward._

"_Didn't you hear me, garbage? I'm talking to you!"_

_Logan felt hot tears leak from his eyes as the bully's hand gripped his chin tightly, pushing upward, forcing him to look into those dark brown, menacing eyes. "W-what do you want, Mike?" he whispered, fear clawing up his throat._

"_Oh, nothing." Mike sneered. "I just thought we could talk, buddy to buddy. Get what I mean?"_

_Anger flashed in Logan's eyes. Here stood Mike, the bully who had tormented him all throughout high school, saying they were buddies. The last time Logan had checked he only had one buddy, one best friend who had stuck with him through thick and thin. And that was Kendall Knight himself._

"_You're not my buddy," Logan said, not being able to stop the sudden rage that filled his voice. He had been insulted, bullied, threatened, blackmailed, and pushed around like some piece of trash by Mike, and he couldn't take it anymore. All those years, he had had Kendall to defend him like a shield. But now Kendall was gone, and not even he knew when he would see him again. He just hoped it was soon. He wished he could die just like Kendall had to untangle himself from the pain that every waking hour brought him._

"_What did you say, punk?" Mike growled, his hot breath tickling Logan's face._

"_Y-you heard me, Mike. You are not and will never be my buddy. Kendall was my buddy. You are nowhere close to being my buddy," Logan said, building up the courage he never thought he could muster. But Kendall's death had somehow brought him new confidence. The same confidence that had led him to thinking of Kendall as his hero._

"_Oh, so little Logan thinks he's all tough now?" Mike grasped the collar of Logan's t-shirt in one meaty hand, lifting the boy off his chair and in mid-air. Logan couldn't help the gasp that escaped his pale lips. "If I were you I wouldn't act so tough, Logie."_

_Logan glared daggers at Mike, for the first time his eyes staring deep into his. He had called him Logie. At that moment, Logan felt like he would explode with anger. In all his life, Logan had only let two people call him Logie; his mom and Kendall._

"_Never call me Logie," Logan hissed. His hands were now clutched into fists at his sides. His chocolate brown eyes were filled with sadness and anger for the two people he had lost. The only people in this world who had once cared about him. Who still cared about him._

"_Oh, and what if I do?" Mike sneered, a bit toothy sneer. "Logie, Logie, Logie, Logie," he chanted as he held Logan there in place, high in the air._

_Logan wanted so badly to hurt Mike, but something inside of him stopped him from doing so. He remembered something Kendall had told him a long time ago._

The best thing to do when someone is looking for a fight is for you to just walk away. Never give him or her the satisfaction of fighting back. Just walk away without a word. Trust me, just do it, Logie.

_Logan opened his eyes, for the first time realizing his eyes had been closed. He could have sworn that wasn't just a memory. The words he had just heard came from somewhere. And only he had heard them. He was sure Kendall had somehow contacted him. It was not his imagination._

"_Put me down, Mike," he said, this time using all the bravery and confidence in him. He wasn't about to fight back. He wasn't going to give Mike the satisfaction of doing so. He had to do the right thing._

"_As you wish," Mike responded, a smirk crossing his lips. Before Logan could even blink he was pushed to the ground hard. Stars danced around in his vision. He tried crying out, but no words came out of his trembling lips. He was in so much pain that it hurt to even breathe. He held on to his side, tears rolling down his cheeks. A kick to his ribs and he was out like a light._

* * *

When Logan awoke, he was in a lot of pain. He bit down on his lip and tried his best to keep a whimper from escaping his lips. His eyes fluttered open, and as soon as they did, he was greeted by two light green eyes that were filled with warmth and concern.

"Kendall," Logan whispered. He was sure he was dead. There was no other explanation to why he was seeing his dead best friend. "Kendall, am I dead?" he asked, tears stinging his eyes.

"Of course not, buddy," Kendall said, his own eyes leaking warm tears. "Why would you say that, Logie?"

Logan closed his eyes as Kendall brushed back his small bangs with his right hand. When he opened them again, he was surprised to see James and Carlos walking into the room. James had his arm securely around Carlos.

"Kendall, what happened?" Logan asked, confused as to what had just happened to him.

"I'd like to ask you the same question," Kendall smirked, "I don't understand, Logan."

"You were dead, Kendall. And I didn't know James and Carlos. M-Mike was beating me to a pulp! I tried to walk away like you told me to, but I just couldn't. Everything hut, Kendall! Everything still hurts! I am so confused!"

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay," Kendall whispered. His arms were now wrapped tightly around Logan. His tears stained Logan's black hoddie.

"Kendall, what happened?"

"You were hit by a car, Logie," Kendall murmured, his voice so low that Logan could barely make out his words. Sudden realization hit Logan, and flashes of the memory filled his mind. He remembered walking back from Rocque Records with Kendall, James and Carlos. He remembered seeing the headlights of the car that had been speeding towards Kendall. He remembered not thinking twice about his decision. He had pushed Kendall out of the way. He had saved Kendall, either from getting extremely injured or maybe even dying.

"I... remember," Logan croaked out.

He wrapped his small arms around Kendall and rubbed circles on the blond's back with his right hand. The one hand that did not have an IV needle stuck in it.

"You saved me, Logie. You saved me," Kendall whimpered. "Thank you, I owe you so much. Th-thank you, bud."

Still confused Logan whispered, "It's the least I could do."

James and Carlos just stared, smiles coming to their faces. They were glad that both boys were okay. No one had died that night. James turned to Carlos and Carlos turned to James, a sparkle in their eyes. Their eyes sparkled because they knew they shared a bond like no other, just like Logan and Kendall did. They were all best friends, but somehow, because of some reason, James and Carlos were closer, and Kendall and Logan were closer to each other as well. They were like glue, and nothing could break them apart. Not even death.

Because that's what best friends did. They looked out for each other and cared for each other. That's what brothers did.

* * *

**I hate that ending... But what did you guys think? Review please? And thanks for reading!**

**Oh, and the pen name for the account I will be sharing with my best friend is "BigTimeRush-BTR MikaMikaru". We just combined our two pen names. Haha. xD**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
